Espía
by Jaelina
Summary: Cuando Castiel espiaba a Dean, todo era olvidado: la guerra, Lucifer y Michael en el agujero, Sam destrozando demonios.


****Time-Line:** **S06E01.**  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> **Posible spoiler de TODA la sexta temporada, ligera añoranza mutua.**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **Supernatural © Eric Kripke.**  
><strong>

**Espía  
><strong>by Jaelina**  
><strong>

Castiel lo había dejado en claro al observar la actitud de Sam, no pretendían importunar a Dean y arrebatarle una vida que nunca se creyó que conseguiría tener entre sus manos, una familia estable y sin preocupaciones. Pero eso no le impidió que lo visitara frecuentemente y observarlo a cualquier hora del día. Sí, tenía una guerra civil que se habían declarado entre su hermano Raphael y él, lucha de poderes en una anarquía descontrolada y fuera de lugar. Pero estar ahí en la Tierra le tranquilizaba el corazón frío e inexperto de un ángel caído, aunque ya estuviera distanciado de aquellos primeros adjetivos. Estaba en un precipicio lleno de culpa y le carcomía cuando escuchaba las plegarias del menor Winchester, no podía darle la cara, un cuerpo sin alma, carente de emociones y sentimientos. Sólo podía comprenderlo, el fin justificando los medios, así estaba la situación actual.

Cuando bajaba y visitaba a Dean, todo era olvidado, la guerra, Lucifer y Michael en el agujero, Sam destrozando demonios a diestra y siniestra a lado de su abuelo que habían devuelto del Hades por Crawly. Se escondía bajo aquel manto de invisibilidad celestial para ver a un hombre que había desafiado al destino de la mano de Dios.

A veces lo encontraba durante las mañanas cocinando el desayuno de Lisa y Ben, frente a la estufa dejaba una cadena de pensamientos fuera de lugar, los olivos de Dean mostraban una nostalgia que no podía comprender y que le amenazaban durante la noche, sólo para formar una nueva sonrisa jovial preparada para su familia. Castiel quiso saber más de lo que escondían sus pupilas cristalizadas, pero debía quedarse con su duda, no tenía el coraje para presentarse y preguntarle en qué pensaba. Tampoco es como si fuera una visita casual, Dean seguramente no las esperaba.

A veces, por las noches observaba la consumación de su amor entre Dean y Lisa, sabía por ósmosis divina que no era moralmente aceptado ver eso, sólo los vouyeristas tenían fetiches enfermos como esos, pero no podía alejarse de ese recinto tan cálido, siempre esperaba la finalización, no podía comprender el hecho de que Dean rechazara los cálidos abrazos de la fémina para irse directamente al otro lado de la cama, su padre celestial le había enseñado que el amor entre dos personas es demasiado profundo como para separarse una de otra. Entonces, ¿Dean estaría pensando en Sam? ¿O acaso en su angelical amigo? ¿Tal vez recordando a su padre? ¿En su vida de cazador hasta cómo ha sido todo hasta ese día? El simple hecho de observarlo no resolvería nada, pero seguía bajando sólo por él, porque en él depositó sus últimas esperanzas del destino de la raza humana, siempre querrá saber más de aquél que cambió todo.

Frecuentemente lo veía trabajar en la construcción, sudando bajo la luz del sol, viendo deslizar las perladas gotas salinas de su ligeramente bronceada piel de verano. Sólo para que después, en las tardes, lo viera en su cochera al aire libre con Ben enseñándole acerca de autos. Ahí, el mayor Winchester definitivamente era otra persona, toda concentración la dirigía a sus herramientas y las piezas automotrices. Si Dean Winchester no hubiese sido cazador de demonios y de otros jodidos hijos de Lucifer, bien hubiera sido uno de los mejores mecánicos con una mejor preparación profesional. Pero Castiel sabía perfectamente que no todos se oponían a sus vidas prescritas, y sintió una ligera pena por el posible sueño frustrado de Dean.

Sin embargo, sólo hubieron un par de veces en que Castiel encontrara a Dean en la cochera con una cerveza en mano, sentado en una silla vieja de madera, mirando fijamente a lo que suponía era el Impala negro de antaño. Sabía perfectamente que ese automóvil contenía un significado más allá de lo material, pero lo que ignoraba era que aquellas dos veces en que lo encontró ahí solitario fueron días especiales que el único descendiente vivo de los Winchester conmemoraba. El primero fue el cumpleaños de su padre, día que no se celebraba todos los años, ni aun cuando estaba en vida; el pecado de John fue su obsesión con aquellos ojos amarillos, y su única redención fue el sacrificio que dio por él mismo, por su primogénito. La segunda conmemoración fue el cumpleaños de Sam, siempre creyó que estarían juntos sin importar las circunstancias, siempre habría una solución a sus problemas, nunca se rendían, pero el destino a desafiar estaba en juego, y Castiel lo arrastró, porque él ya había arrastrado antes al ángel a caer a la Tierra, no podía negarse; también era el deseo de Sam, el anhelo de que Dean no cometiese el mismo error dos veces, su familia siempre fue su maldición.

"Castiel…" fue lo único que salió de los labios del cazador jubilado. Porque a parte de Bobby Singer, aun añoraba que Castiel siguiera teniendo contacto con él, pero no se atrevía a orarle sólo por una visita de amigos.

Y Castiel se congeló en ese instante en que su nombre fue pronunciado sílaba a sílaba en un tono de deseo y melancolía. Pero no podía, no podía ir ahí, porque sabía que se desmoronaría ante él y un mar de confesiones y deseos contenidos saldrían a flote cuando debería estar vigilando y protegiendo a Sammy y a Samuel haciendo su labor de cazadores; cuando debería estar luchando en contra de su hermano Raphael.


End file.
